Duplex
by AkemiRie
Summary: She dares not think of them in that way.


**.**

**.**

***Duplex***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I**n her mind, Bruce Wayne was hers. Hers alone.

This time, there's no string of shallow bimbos on Bruce's arms but whose to say, he didn't want them to be? Age didn't matter on a rich man. The bimbos would come anyway.

In her mind, she was safe. No one would know. No one would see.

Selina could be as eccentric as she likes.

She imagines Bruce giving her genuine smiles, imagines him holding and dancing with her and lets her keep the pearl necklace. He chases her after she runs off with his Lamborghini and they end up having long drives. She'd steal another kiss or two from Wayne. Lucky that he shaved all that facial hair off.

Bruce and his hideous goatee- she smiles, she was going to make a comment on that at the ball but didn't have a chance. Thought she'd poke fun at it later.

Too bad she had to leave. All because of Bane.

Then there's another guy, dark, tall and masked. He doesn't talk, he _growls_. Selina has to lean in closer just to hear him speak. She imagines him flying her around at night, letting her take in Gotham from great heights. Fighting thugs like a team, even if she got a little pissed when he knocked that gun out of her hand. She wouldn't mind seeing him again, just for one _more_ time, _one more gig_.

His mystery attracts her. She too, was a creature of the shadows.

Bruce's charm draws her. Rivals her own.

She dares not to think of them in that way.

She can't. But she does.

When Bruce turns up at her place, she's too embarrassed to lead him in and too embarrassed to offer him a seat on her ratty couch. He was probably used to thick chesterfield couches that soothe one's ass. Sadly for him, there is none of those at her place.

She doesn't rush to clear up the ornaments she's tried to make a home with. She hopes he gets the message loud and clear. Just like how he drew her out by arguing with Jen.

_Could have just knocked Wayne_.

Dynamic and dramatic.

Him in two words.

She hopes that his jackass self doesn't notice that she can't even look him straight in the eye without faltering any more.

He was broke and publicly shamed for being so. As much as she wished she didn't, she feels a little bad for him. He looks downbeat and talks to her as if he had no lease of life left. She should have been happy.

Wayne would have a field day with that. Being a condescending ass and all.

A flick of her hair and she turns, back and forth, trying to look jaded.

_Think of the batman_, she urges herself. Even though fantasizing about a man in a mask is far too unsavoury for her, it'll help take her mind off Wayne- who was nothing like her, who wouldn't understand her- he was from another world.

Speak of the caped crusader, Bruce mentions him.

His 'powerful' friend.

Too bizarre to link Bruce and Batman together. Two opposites.

_What did they ever have in common? _

_Probably money, _she thought_. After all Batman's toys were of the expensive kind. Too bad Bruce was broke now. _

"Why?" She asks.

"He needs to find Bane."

She considers it. Bruce sounds content. As if she's already agreed.

"I like your place." Wayne sounds like he's actually paying her a compliment.

But she doesn't buy it.

"Mr Wayne?"

He returns and waits.

"I'm sorry they took all your money."

He doesn't buy that either.

Selina tries to take her mind of Bane's earlier threat. He saw her run away with batman, said she hopped on his chopper like a runaway bride. Said if she didn't deliver him tonight, she'd be delivered at death's doorstep.

She'd betray Batman because he could take it. He would stand up to Bane and maybe beat him. She didn't know who the man behind the mask was. She can only hope he's stronger than Bane.

But Bruce, he'd probably hate her for trapping his '_powerful'_ friend.

She'd see how powerful his friend was tonight, at the hands of Bane, for her freedom.

_Bruce and Batman._

A tale of two men and Selina feels conflicted as ever. She can't have either of them. She can't stop thinking about either of them. She wants both of them to leave her alone.

As the gate comes crashing down, after when Batman's icy glare sends chills down her spine, it's Bane's words to Batman that takes her out of her confusion and right into guilt.

.

.

"Let's not stand on ceremony here, _Mr Wayne_."

.

.


End file.
